JadaJasmin123
JadaJasmin123 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet. (US) She is level 20 (Entertaining MovieStar). About & History Jada started off like every other moviestar. She leveled up normal. She made it to level 5 in just a matter of months. When Msp made moviestars level up quickly Jada went to level 15 she made it to level 16 then 17 in 2 months. She just recently past level 19 and now is level 20. Jada is known for her own style and creativity.She prefers her own style with her flamboyance and accesories.Jada has dated many guys during her start of msp. Jada started dating boyfriend suckerfree234 during late July of 2013. They were the prize couple. On their way having their 5 month anniversary , sucker suddenly deleted himself, which locked Jada's fourth spot. Jada currently isn't able to date anymore since moviestarplanet hasn't fixed her fourth spot. Currently Jada is in a off profile relationship with partyparadise who she is engaged to. Jada And paradise are currently having problems due to them having an off profile relationship which frustrates them both. Bullying and Pressure The bullying and pressure started when Jada was buying one of the users gilrfriends Jasmine114133 looks. Appartently Jasmine didn't want Jada buying her looks so she blocked her. Jada was just a fan of her fashion and liked her style which inspired her to bring out her fashion side. Jada was getting popular on Jasmine's looks even while Jasmine still kept her blocked. Jasmine later unblocked her and was spamming Jada's Guestbook on how she stole her looks and she's going to get beat up and everything. Jada started getting hate messages and random people writing in her Guestbook. Jada didn't take it nicely she started spamming Jasmine's Guestbook with hate also. Jasmine's boyfriend joe3035 made a movie called "My Life" on the situation making it even worse. Jada didn't let all the bullying and pressure from other people keep her down she still stood strong. Later, Jasmine apologized about her way of handling things the two became friends, Jada also apologized for not giving her the credit that she deserved, and not asking first. Two months later Jasmine114133 deleted herself due to troubles. Team Infinity & Popularity On July 21st 2014 Jada and her long time best freind skull created a team called "Team Infinity". Jada came up with the idea of creating a Team and she told her best freind Skull about it. .They finally finalized on the name "Infinity" . Jada thought it shouldn't be just two of them so she made an Artbook asking for some girls to make the Infinity crew who she called "The Infinity Girls" the girls who have Team spirit. She instantly got offers ellierose,and cutestuff. She added them to the Infinity Girls excited that she had a crew. Later that day they added a new girl to the Infinity girls "fantage75" who wanted to join. The girls had a meeting on how they would become more well Known. They had faith that they would become the Top Moviestars one day and be an Inspiratioin to moviestarplanet being the tops without VIP.Jada made a artbook " Team Infinity Join ♥" telling more information on the Team she got new recruits instantly on joining Team Infinity. Radomly Jada began to give out autos and wishlist to her supporters . During the week Jada became more popular with her Supporters which helped her Make it to level 20.Also which boosted Jada's popularity was when she was on the log in screen. Movies Jada was always a huge fan of Short movies. She has watched thousands of them to level herself up. Jada made money making lots of Short Movies for moviestars who needed fast cash and fame. The Best movie of hers is "New Guy" she made a thousand on. Her newest movie is "Lost without You" she had stopped that for a while to make more short movies. The newest movie that came out on July 25th is "No More I Love You's" which will be contiued soon. Usual Appearance and Style Jada is always changing the way she looks changing her skin tone and makeup. Jada's previous skin tone is tanned. She has a straight nose and dark red lips. She has green non vip eyes. Jada has a more girly kind of look once in a while Tomboy. She likes flamboyant colors for many of her outfits. Trivia *Jada loves Chinese food *She's a teenager *She enjoys chocolate and Ding Dongs *She loves reading books and writing poetry *She enjoys watching the TV show "The Walking Dead" *Her favorite series of all time is "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" *She has brown hair and brown eyes *Her supporters are called "Halos" *Her favorite insect is the firefly. Gallery JadaJasmin123.png MSP Newest Attire .png MSP Miss Thang!.png MSP Gorgeous Goddess.png Colors.png MSP Hawiian Bride .png Wjoah.png J.png MSP Ms Fancy UK.png MSP Famous Girl Love my Suoppoter ♥.png Category:Female Category:Moviestars Category:US Category:Level 20